This invention relates generally to industrial safety systems and more generally to safety system architectures and operation methods.
Nuclear power generation systems require periodic surveillance be done to make sure that reactor systems are operating correctly. However, surveillance procedures for various analog safety systems require manual actuation by reactor personnel to test the systems and to obtain operability reports. Automation of manual surveillance functions for analog safety systems are not easily achieved. Moreover, it is difficult to scale such analog safety systems and provide standardization.